


Together

by babybrotherdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dean's pretty sure everything would be better if they were just all fucking, Dom Dean, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Benny, Sub Sam, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually from here, Dean continues as normal, rides Benny hard until they both come. Sam scurries off to his room- presumably to finish himself off- and Benny usually lounges around for a while until they get the ambition to turn on the TV or something.</p>
<p>This is not one of those times.</p>
<p>Dean maintains eye contact with his brother, lets his smile grow. “You gonna join us, Sammy?” he asks, voice silky smooth and faintly amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Because soullessboyking wanted ["dom!bottom!Dean and sub!top!Sam or sub!top!Benny."](http://soullessboyking.tumblr.com/post/114174730793/i-will-pay-someone-much-gold-to-write-me-a) And I really wanted to write it.
> 
> This is my first time writing Benny, so. Yep. And. Anyways. Enjoy some porn? :D

Dean can’t remember a time before Benny had entered their lives. He’d been the first person to introduce himself, back when they’d moved to the neighbourhood some ten or twelve years ago. They’d all hit it off immediately, and been practically inseparable since. 

It’s more recently, though, that their relationship has gotten a little bit complicated.

After Dean walked in on his little brother masturbating for the first time, they’d added some bonuses to what had already been a slightly less-than-brotherly relationship. It didn’t take long for them to fall into the roles they were comfortable with, either; Dean loved to take the lead, full steam ahead, and Sam was more than happy to let him.

But the fact is, Dean’s not afraid to admit that he’d been eyeing Benny since he started filling out properly, and. Well. It’s not exactly hard to miss the way Benny’s been looking at him, too.

So when they’re both a little drunk and end up stumbling into a closet together while Sam’s out, Dean’s not all that torn up about it when the night ends with Benny’s dick in his ass.

They fall into an almost-relationship after that, but Dean doesn’t stop what he’s doing with Sam. He doesn’t go out of his way to keep it a secret from his brother, either. As a matter of fact…

Benny hasn’t noticed yet, when Sam watches. The kid’s always been good at staying quiet, and it’s not like Benny’s in the best state of mind to focus. Dean smiles at him sometimes, relishes in the blush that stains Sam’s cheeks when he knows he’s been caught.

All in all, their little arrangement works. Benny’s happy, Sam’s happy, and Dean’s happy- but he’s also pretty sure they could all be even happier.

He’s gotten into the routine of letting Sam fuck him before Benny comes over to do the same thing. It’ easy enough to explain it away as having prepared himself, so Benny’s always quick to dismiss it. It’s where they are now, him and Sam, panting and moaning together in his bed.

“C’mon, baby brother,” Dean breathes, rocks his hips down hard from where he’s seated on top of his brother. “Make me come, Sam.”

Sam visibly adjusts his angle before thrusting up again, rolls his hips, and Dean moans when his brother’s cock drags over his prostate. He barely chokes out a “c’mon, Sammy, you too, come with me,” before he’s done, comes with a low moan over Sam’s chest. He feels the come starting to leak out of him a moment later, smiles to himself.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, ducks down to kiss Sam briefly. “I’ve gotta get cleaned up, baby. You might want to, too, if you want to watch today.”

Sam turns pink high in his cheeks, but nods. Dean slides off his cock carefully, and then they’re both off to their own showers, Dean humming cheerfully to himself.

It’s a good arrangement, but he knows exactly how to make it better.

Benny shows up just as Dean’s rubbing his hair dry, and from there, it only takes a few minutes for them to get to his bed, making out where he and Sam had been earlier. Dean makes short work of Benny’s clothes, gets them up and off and off of the way.

“S’been too long,” he breathes, even though he’s pretty sure it’s only been three days. “Missed you fucking me.”

Benny huffs out a laugh, lifts his hips so his pants can be removed. “You an’ me both, brother.”

Dean’s already worked open- it’s such a common occurrence now that Benny doesn’t question it- so it’s only a few seconds more before he’s sinking down on Benny’s cock, tips his head back and lets out a contented sigh.

He takes it slow, knows Benny’s going to let him set the pace either way. He doesn’t want to rush things right now.

His patience pays off when he spots the tiny hint of movement at the door- the way it’s being just barely pulled ajar. He smiles slowly, takes a moment to meet his brother’s eyes.

Sam blushes again, shrinks back a little bit but doesn’t go anywhere. Dean can see his hand moving down, imagines he’s palming himself through his sweats.

Usually from here, Dean continues as normal, rides Benny hard until they both come. Sam scurries off to his room- presumably to finish himself off- and Benny usually lounges around for a while until they get the ambition to turn on the TV or something.

This is not one of those times.

Dean maintains eye contact with his brother, lets his smile grow. “You gonna join us, Sammy?” he asks, voice silky smooth and faintly amused.

Sam’s eyes go wide and Benny makes a slightly choked sound, turns to look at the door. Dean knows that he thinks Sam doesn’t know about their relationship, period, so he’s ready to do some damage control if he has to.

“Sam,” Benny starts, seems to fumble over his words a little. “This isn’t- I’m not… I’m not fucking your brother. I swear.”

Sam swallows hard, opens the door a little more so he can halfway step inside. “Yeah, you are,” he says slowly. He bites his lip, hesitates before speaking again with a little more confidence. “I know what you’re doing.”

Dean grins, can’t help but be a little proud of Sam for sticking around. “He’s known for a while, Benny. Kid loves watchin’ us.” If at all possible, Sam’s face reddens further. “But you know what else he loves?”

Moment of truth. Dean leans in close, still seated on Benny’s cock, close enough so his lips brush the shell of his ear. “I’ll give you a hint. You’re balls-deep in it right now.”

He’s grinning again as he sits up, and Benny’s eyes are wide, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he manages to speak. “I… wh-…?”

Dean’s not looking at his brother right now, but he sees the way Sam steps back out of the corner of his eye, and immediately redirects his attention. “Hey, no, don’t do that. C’mon, we’ve got room for one more.” It’s playful, but there’s an underlying command there, a challenge in Dean’s eyes. An invitation.

Sam hesitates, fidgets in place. It’s impossible to miss the tent in his pants, even though he looks halfway between embarrassed and ashamed as he tries half-heartedly to cover it up. “Dean… I… he’s better than me. I can just go, s’fine.”

Dean softens a little bit at that, reaches a hand out. “C’mere.”

Sam’s red up to the tips of his ears, but he steps forward all the same. When his hand moves from in front of his erection, Dean notices the little wet spot, precome making a mark on the fabric. He tries not to smile too wide.

“Are you sure I…” Sam bites his lip again when he’s close enough to take Dean’s hand, still sounds hesitant. “I can- I don’t have to. Benny probably doesn’t even want me here.”

But Dean’s got a direct feed into Benny’s feelings- his downstairs feelings, at least- and he knows that isn’t true.

“Shh, baby boy, it’s okay,” he soothes, tugs Sam a little closer by his hand. “Benny doesn’t mind.”

Benny doesn’t hesitate either, and Dean makes a note to reward him for it later. “I don’t. C’mere, little brother.”

Dean feels his cock give an interested twitch, the low drawl of Benny’s voice turning him on the way it always has. He licks his lips, smiles when Sam steps in close. easy as anything, he pulls himself up and off of Benny’s cock, ignores the little hitch of breath that comes from his as he moves. He settles to the side, legs splayed out carefully, and gestures to Benny, eyes locked firmly on his brother.

“Suck his cock.”

Sam’s eyes widen a little bit, and Dean can hear the way Benny’s trying not to make a sound. Sam opens his mouth, but no sound comes out, and a moment later, he’s moving, crawling onto the bed between Benny’s legs.

Dean just smiles and moves aside, waits until Sam gets his lips wrapped around the head before deciding to participate.

He fists his hand in his brother’s hair, just short of painfully tight, and takes control of his movements. He pushes Sam down far, distantly thankful that he’d long since trained the kid out of a gag reflex, keeps the pace quick and brutal. Benny’s a mess, barely keeping his hips still while he scrabbles for some kind of grip on the bed sheets, eyes wide, lips parted as he moans.

If Dean’s learned anything from his time together with Benny, it’s that the guy’s got a lot of tells. So when he squeezes his eyes shut and all his muscles tense up, Dean yanks Sam up off of his cock, watches as he gasps and bucks his hips weakly.

“Dean,” Benny breathes, sounds desperate, pupils blown wide with arousal. “Dean, _please_.” It’s almost a whimper, and Dean grins.

“Tell me what you want, big boy,” he murmurs, reaches his free hand to trail his fingertips lightly over Benny’s chest. He’s still got Sam in his grip, and his brother’s panting, squirming a little bit, licks his lips.

“You know what I want.” Benny sounds _wrecked_ , pleading, but not moving more than an occasional squirm. Dean smiles to himself, happy with how well he’s learned.

“But Sammy doesn’t,” Dean sing-songs, gives his brother’s hair a gentle tug. Sam lets out a soft while, shakes his head like he’s supposed to, and Dean’s smile grows. “See? He doesn’t have a clue what you want, Benny.”

Benny licks his lips, eyes darting between Sam and Dean. “Wanna come… please?”

Dean brightens, reaches up to stroke Benny’s short hair. “That’s what I like to hear. You know what to do, Sam. Want you to swallow for me, baby.”

With that, he lets Sam go, and his brother doesn’t hesitate for a moment before he’s going down again, eagerness obvious in the way he moves. Dean sits back with a grin, strokes himself idly while he watches. “Awful hungry for cock, aren’t you, little brother?”

Sam whimpers, and Benny visible jerks in place in an attempt to restrict his own movements. He’s on the edge again within moment, Dean knows, and he just continues as he is, watches as the man starts muttering to himself. It’s a litany of “please, Dean, please,” begging quietly, and Dean’s smile just grows.

He lets it go on for another long thirty seconds, lets his eyes wander, hums to himself. At the mark, though, he’s back on Benny, makes eye contact with him, leaves no room for argument in his commanding tone. “Come.”

Benny doesn’t disappoint. He can’t seem to help arching up as he finishes, pushes himself a little deeper down Sam’s throat. Dean can see his brother swallowing, working the whole length of Benny’s cock as he goes, and it’s ridiculously hot. At the last second, Sam pulls off, though, lets some of the come splatter his lips and cheeks, and Dean raises his eyebrows.

While Benny’s gathering himself, Dean slides in a little closer, reaches in to thumb at his brother’s lower lip thoughtfully. ”Did I say you could do that, Sammy?” he murmurs, almost absent-minded. “You really so hungry for Benny’s come that you’d disobey me?”

Sam’s eyes go wide and sad, and he’s quiet for a long moment. “I’m sorry,” he says softly. “I got excited… I won’t do it again.”

Dean smiles a little bit, leans in to kiss Sam’s forehead. “I know you won’t. You’re always a good boy for me, right?”

Sam nods so fast Dean’s worried he’s going to give himself whiplash, and Dean’s smile grows. “You’re always good for me, baby. I think you deserve a little treat, since you were good for Benny today, too.” He glances at Benny, sees that he’s a little more coherent again. “You think Sammy deserves to fuck me, Benny?”

Benny blinks once, twice. Glances between them. Licks his lips. “Yeah,” he says, voice a little rough. “I think he does.”

“I thought so, too.” Dean grins, then rolls onto his back, spreads his legs wide without shame. “C’mon, Sam, already all open from you and Benny.”

Sam doesn’t waste a second, gets in between Dean’s legs and slides into place without pause. They’re both moaning this time, Dean arching up slowly and wrapping his legs tight around his brother’s waist.

Dean knows they’ve both gotten too worked up to last long, so he doesn’t bother trying to delay this any. “Come whenever you need to, baby,” he breathes.

Apparently, it’s all the permission Sam needs, because he goes hard and fast, braces himself against the mattress on either side of Dean’s body.

Dean thinks he’s probably leaving little half-moons in Sam’s back with how hard he’s gripping at him, fingernails digging into skin, but he doesn’t care, not when his brother’s fucking him just right, nailing his prostate constantly as soon as he finds it the first time. Dean barely notices that Benny’s watching blatantly, encouraged, if anything.

He ends up coming first, one last hit to his sweet spot sending him over the edge, clenching down hard around Sam while he spills over their stomachs. 

Sam’s always vocal about these things, so Dean hears it before he feels it; Sam moaning some barely-recognizable version of Dean’s name as he presses in deep, shakes with the intensity of his orgasm.

Sam pulls out, at some point, and they both slump down, panting for breath. It’s Benny who goes to fetch a cloth to clean them up.

The three of them somehow manage to work themselves into a comfortable position, Dean wedged in between his brother and Benny.

They’re all quiet for a while before Dean decides to speak up. “So… I mean, I don’t know about you two, but I liked that a lot.”

Benny snorts, and Dean watches Sam roll his eyes. “Yeah,” Benny agrees. “I liked it, too.”

Sam hums his agreement, snuggles closer. 

Dean grins. “Good. Because it was a pain the ass having to fuck the both of you separately.” A pause. “A literal, actual, pain in my ass.”

They all laugh, and talk some more, and somehow end up dozing off all tangled up together. Dean grins as he finally falls asleep, can’t help thinking about how damn lucky he is. He’s pretty sure this is the best arrangement he could ever hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
